


Marmeladesky's Kinktober 2018

by Marmeladeskies



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, More will be added, Multi, NSFW, Sexual Content, kinktober prompts, prompt collection, prompts are still open, there will be more added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: Kinktober 2018 is upon us, and I'm trying to do a small one-shot for every day.Prompts are still open! Fandoms: AFTG, TRC, HP and ADSOM





	1. Kinktober: The full list

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)  
> So, I've decided to participate in kinktober to challenge myself. I haven't been writing a lot recently, and I really want to write more again, so.
> 
> Below, you can see the prompts for every day! You can shoot me an ask on [Tumblr](marmelade-sky.tumblr.com) or comment on here if you have a prompt for one of the free days! Please include: the day, the kink and the pairing you'd like. I will write rarepairs. I will write polyships.

1\. Deep-Throating | Inflation | Face-Sitting | Masks **TAKEN**  
2\. Ass Worship | Begging | Medical play | Watersports **TAKEN**  
3\. Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play | Edgeplay | Knife Play **TAKEN**  
4\. Spanking | Mirror Sex | Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying) **TAKEN**  
5\. Feet | Sadism/Masochism | Feederism | Shotgunning  
6\. Daddy | Corset | Cock Worship | Biting **TAKEN**  
7\. Praise-kink | Body Swap | Aphrodisiacs | Incest **TAKEN**  
8\. Blood/Gore | Prostitution/Sex Work | Fisting | Hate-fucking/Angry Sex  
9\. Titfucking | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) | Bondage | Lingerie **TAKEN**  
10\. Hair-pulling | Waxplay | Micro/Macro | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic) **TAKEN**  
11\. Object Insertion | Sounding | Cross-dressing | Tribadism/Scissoring **TAKEN**  
12\. Licking | Pet Play | Rimming/Analingus | Costume  
13\. Weight Gain | Distant/Distracted Sex | Gags | Creampie **TAKEN**  
14\. Asphyxiation | Cunnilingus | Distention | Tentacles  
15 Forniphilia (Human Furniture) | Overstimulation | Intercrural Sex |Uniforms  
16\. Nipple Play | Frottage | Body Worship | Sixty-nine **TAKEN**  
17\. Masturbation | Seduction | Collaring | Orgasm Denial **TAKEN**  
18\. Fucking Machine | Latex | Role Reversal | Xenophilia  
19\. Public | Formal Wear | Straitjacket | Cock-Warming  
20\. Urophagia | Hot-Dogging | Emeto | Dirty talk **TAKEN**  
21\. Bukakke | Food play | Suspension | Branding  
22\. Impact Play | Cuckolding | Hand-jobs | Threesome (or more)  
23\. Scars | Master/Slave | Shibari | Size Difference  
24\. Pegging | Leather | Lapdances |Shower/Bath **TAKEN**  
25\. Tickling | Scat | Boot Worship | Olfactophilia (Scent)  
26\. Lactation | Roleplay | Smiles/Laughter | Toys  
27\. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism | Degradation | Gun Play | Against a wall **TAKEN**  
28\. Omorashi | Stripping/Striptease | Vore | Humiliation  
29\. Glory hole | Double (Or more) Penetration | Sleepy Sex | Massage **TAKEN**  
30\. Gagging | Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose | Breast Worship | Swallowing  
31\. Any combination of the above!


	2. Day 1: Deep Throating (andreil)

Andrew isn’t sure what he expected when Neil said “I’d like to try something.”, but it was definitely not this. He’s not about to complain, though, because the situation they’re in right now is the product of a lot of very enthusiastic consent.

Neil is on his knees, mouth open wide, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth, making wet trails down his chin. As if the sight alone wasn’t enough, Andrew feeling his dick press against the back of Neil’s throat is definitely about to do the trick. 

“Breathe.”, he urges Neil, a hand in his hair, his voice rough and strained. 

Neil closes his eyes and takes a deep, laboured breath through his nose. Then he swallows around Andrew’s cock, and Andrew sees stars dance across his vision.   
Fuck.   
Suddenly, Andrew can’t take it anymore, and gently tugs on Neil’s hair. Neil immediately pulls back, eyes opening suddenly, looking up at Andrew, searching for any signs of distress. 

Andrew rubs his thumb over the burn mark under Neil’s eye. “Don’t wanna come too fast.”, he confesses breathlessly, which turns Neil’s concerned expression into a huge smirk that stretches his swollen lips. 

Andrew can barely catch his breath before Neil rocks forward again, impatient as ever. “I wanna go on, Andrew-”, he says, and fuck, Andrew is going to- but Neil licks his lips expectantly, blue eyes darting up and down between Andrew’s face and his hard cock, and any coherent thought vanishes from Andrew’s mind. 

Fuck. 

“Yes.”, is the only word Andrew can form right now, and Neil’s smirk becomes just a little bit broader before he opens his mouth again.


	3. Day 2: Ass Worship // Begging (pynch)

There’s a mole on Ronan’s ass, breaking the pristine, ivory smoothness. Adam isn’t sure how many times he’s kissed that mole already. What he is sure of though is that it makes Ronan squirm hard every time he does it. 

Adam usually doesn’t believe in a god, but Ronan on his knees, ass up, makes him want to reconsider. 

After all, how could pure coincidence come up with something so perfect?

Adam squeezes until the skin under his fingertips loses color. It makes Ronan hiss in the best of ways.

“Adam-” And oh, how Adam like this tone in Ronan’s voice. “Fuck, shit, please-”

“Huh?” Adam lets go and rubs Ronan’s now-flushing buttocks with his palms, admiring the beautiful cherry tone. “What was that?”

Adam can feel Ronan clench his jaw from back there before the little “Please…” comes out again.

“Want me to do that again?”

Ronan’s answering nod makes his whole body shake. 

Adam squeezes. Ronan shudders. “Harder…please”

Adam squeezes harder, and it elicits a noise from Ronan that makes Adam’s cock twitch hard. 

After letting go, he quickly dips his head and presses kisses to the angry red skin. “Such a beautiful ass, Ro. Makes me want to eat you.”  
Ronan presses back into his hands now; desperate, breath hitching. “Yes, please, Adam, do- do it-” He pauses, and Adam can see his hand clench into the sheets. “Eat me out, please.” 

Adam happily complies. After all, who can resist when being ask so nicely?


	4. Day 3: Temperature Play (Remus Lupin/Regulus Black)

Their prefect round started off innocent enough, but then again, don’t they always? And everytime when they’re done, Remus thinks “This was the last time this happened.”. It never is. 

Being the only students allowed to be out in the hallways has its perks, such as being able to make out in alcoves with a very slim chance of being caught.

Reg’s hands are pawing at Remus’ chest, one hand under his jumper, the other one holding on to it for dear life, and he’s muttering, mumbling nonsense, and every time he’s like this, Remus just wants to devour him. 

“You’re so warm…”, Regulus whispers, and Remus can feel his breath against his neck. If only he knew why. They surely wouldn’t be making out in alcoves anymore. 

Remus tugs on Regulus’ jumper, pulls it out of his waistband, together with the dress shirt he wears under it, and then shoves it all upwards before pushing forward, crowding Reg in until he bumps again the castle wall- and hisses. 

“Fuck, that’s cold.”, he breathes, and the smile in his voice makes Remus’ heart clench.

“Sorry.”

“No- don’t be- it feels…. just… keep kissing me.” 

Remus does. When he slips his hands around Reg’s waist a few moments later, the skin on his back is cold, and Regulus presses into Remus’ hands with a needy little moan. 

 

Later, it feels like they could heat up the whole castle with all the hot, shared breaths between them.


	5. Day 4: Mirror Sex (Andreil)

“Why is there a mirror above the bed?”, Neil asked when they arrived at the hotel room, making Andrew almost choke on his milkshake. 

 

Well.

 

He finds out soon enough, namely that evening, when they’re back from dinner, and the smell of smoke still clings to Andrew’s fingers when they cradle Neil’s jaw. 

Neil turns his head to the side and sucks Andrew’s thumb between his lips. 

They end up on the bed pretty quickly after that. 

“You can touch my hair.”, Andrew breathes out between kisses, right when Neil is about to wrap his hands around the headboard, and then trails kisses down Neil’s chest. Neils t-shirt is long gone, lying discarded in a corner of the hotel room. 

When Andrew’s teeth graze over Neils nipple, Neil looks up towards the ceiling for a second- and suddenly realizes what the mirror is for. Oh. 

He can see Andrew like this, in all his glory, his broad, muscular back covering up most of Neil’s torso and hips, his strong neck muscles working as he licks and bites and teases and sends shivers up and down Neil’s spine. He can see a little bit of pale skin stick out of the bottom of Andrew’s shirt, starkly contrasting the black of his clothing. 

“I want to blow you, yes or no?” The question returns Neil’s attention to the real, non-mirrored Andrew on top of him.   
He breathes an urgent “Yes”- his sweat pants are tenting, and he feels heat crawl under his skin. 

Besides, it’s always a yes with Andrew. 

He shudders when Andrew’s lips wrap around him shortly after, toes curling. 

He can’t resist looking again. 

It’s a feeling like running face first into the padded wall of the Court, it’s like getting punched in the guts, it’s familiar… but at the same time, it’s like nothing Neil has ever felt before. 

Andrew is propped up on his elbows, one hand wrapped around Neil’s shaft, and from this angle, Neil can see his muscles work as he moves his mouth up and down. As Andrew’s head bops in its steady rythm, his hair moves with it, Neil’s hands looking tanned and dark against the light blond. 

For a second, Neil has a weird moment of detachment- so, this is what watching porn is supposed to feel like. 

“Andrew-” It comes out laboured and hoarse- “Andrew, I- can-” Neil needs to take a deep breath, “Can you fuck me?” He wonders if he’s ever wanted it this much (the answer is: yes, every time). 

Andrew pulls back, and the popping sounds his lips make when Neil’s dick slips out from between them is nothing short of obscene. 

“Yeah.”, he says, and now Neil needs to kiss him. He tells him.

 

Neil comes watching Andrew’s muscles flex as his hips pump hard, and the orgasm is hard enough to make him see stars. 

 

-

 

Later, they lie in bed next to each other. Neil feels like his bones are made out of goo. 

Grey tendrils of smoke curl up from Andrew’s cigarette. 

Just as Neil feels like he’s about to go to sleep, Andrew speaks up. 

“So, you have a mirror fetish, huh.”


	6. Day 6: Cock Worship (Andreil)

Andrew likes dick. 

He’s known that for quite some time. 

The thought used to make him feel confused, fill him with anger and guilt because of his past, until he realized he could reclaim his own sexuality. He is allowed to think like this, he can like sex without that somehow justifying his past traumatic experiences. 

Andrew likes dick.

Especially Neil’s.

Especially in his mouth.

It’s the perfect size and girth, and curves just a little bit to the left. To top it all off, Neil is also uncut. Andrew isn’t sure what he did to deserve such a blessing. Then again, what did he do to deserve Neil at all. 

Everytime Andrew blows Neil, Neil acts like it’s the first time someone touches his dick. He’ll moan and squirm and curl his toes, hips bucking up and shoving himself deeper into Andrew’s mouth.   
Andrew hates it. 

 

(Not really.)

 

Andrew dragging his tongue across the underside of it makes Neil shiver. Andrew does that a lot. 

Sucking on the tip and tasting Neil’s pre-cum is a close second on Andrew’s list of Favourite Things To Do To Neil Josten. 

Number one, however, is feeling Neil come into his mouth, the way he throbs, the way he tastes, the way he twitches and moans, a mess made by Andrew. 

 

After, Andrew will kiss him. Sometimes, Neil licks come off his lips when he does, and Andrew will call him nasty, and then jerk off to the memory of Neil’s come and tongue on his lips.


	7. Day 7: Praise Kink (Andreil)

It’s always been about consent. Every time, with everything they do, sexually. 

A simple yes is fine.

Enthusiastic consent is preferred.

Whatever this is… Andrew doesn’t even know. 

What he does know, however, is that it makes his head spin.

Neil’s legs are wrapped around his waist, ankles hooked together behind his back, pulling him in, and Neil’s arms are above his head, palms pressed to the headboard, making it easy for Andrew to admire the scar-riddled landscape that is Neil’s torso. 

(-there’s hickeys here and there, peppered between the scars- Andrew is particularly proud of the big purple one right over Neil’s sternum-)

It’s a good position, it allows Andrew to fuck Neil deep, hard, and as fast as he wishes. However, keeping up a steady pace is becoming harder and harder-

and it’s entirely Neil’s fault.

Because apparently, this position is as good for Neil as it is for Andrew.

“Fuck, Andrew, feels so good!”

Andrew swallows hard- Neil has always been a little verbal, but this is new.

He’s not complaining, though.

“Andrew, Andrew, fuck- shit-”

“Language.”, Andrew grinds out between clenched teeth. He can feel a vein pulsate on his forehead. 

““Fuck you-”, Neil moans, and it’s high-pitched and obscene and Andrew is going to shoot hard enough that it’s going to catapult Neil across the bed, he thinks- “Harder, Andrew, harder, fuck me-” He’s babbling, just babbling, Andrew tells himself, but fuck if it’s not the hottest babbling Andrew has ever heard. 

“Feels so good, Andrew…” Oh, well, this one was softer. And fuck. There it is. 

“-m close.”, Andrew presses out. There’s stars dancing across his vision, and his lower back is starting to tense.

“Come inside me!”, Neil begs. “I wanna feel you come, Drew, wanna- makes me feel so good- such a good dick-” Neil’s hand has been on his cock for a while, stroking in synch with Andrew’s thrusts.

When Andrew comes, so does Neil- (a shitty little part of Andrew’s brain thinks “Well, at least you can be sure he wasn’t just pretending”, but Andrew chooses to ignore that) with moans and squirming and more pleading and incoherent praise.

 

After, they lie in bed together, still panting, Neil curled into Andrew. He’s purring a little bit. Andrew is going to smother him with a pillow.

“I really liked that.”, Neil said and Andrew can feel his hot breath on his skin.

“I could tell.”, he replies.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think? :)


	8. Day 9: Lingerie (Aaron/Katelyn)

All of Katelyn’s dorm mates are away for the weekend. It’s glorious. They get to turn the TV volume up as high as they want, and fuck right after, right on the couch, in the living room. The best part: Aaron can stay with Katelyn overnight. Which, frankly, is even better than living room sex.

He gets up saturday morning before she wakes up. He has to peel himself out of her embrace, and then he just takes a moment to look down at her. Her hair fans over her cheek, and there is a little smudge of mascara on her cheek that her make-up remover didn’t catch last night, and Aaron needs to take a deep breath.

 

He makes pancakes, the healthy ones, because they’re actually pretty decent-tasting.   
He’s already got a pile of them when he hears the door open and close, and then the sounds of naked feet on the linoleum floor.

“Good morning, baby.” Her voice is still sleepy, and her breath smells like toothpaste when she wraps her arms around his shoulders from behind and presses a kiss to his cheek. 

“Morning, princess.”, Aaron says, making her scoff at the nickname.

He flips the last pancake before turning in her arms- and freezing.  
“Woah.”

Katelyn grins, obviously smug and proud of herself. Rightfully so, though.   
“D’you like my leisure outfit?” 

Aaron likes it so much that he barely knows what to say for a second there.   
He knows her body, very well, every bump and every mole and every little scar. He loves it. She’s beautiful because she’s herself, compassionate, sweet, determined, unbreakable, of course, but the fact that she’s a fucking bombshell doesn’t hurt, either. 

Currently, a bombshell clad in red lace. 

“Well, now I feel a little underdressed.”

She laughs, throwing her hair back. “Take off your shirt and we’re good.”

She helps him tug it off, and then reaches around him to turn off the stove. 

“Determined.”, Aaron comments and then runs his hands over her waist before feeling the lace of her panties. They’re kind of high-waisted and match the equally as lacey bra. 

“Just how you like me.”, Katelyn smirks and leans forward to kiss him.   
They make out for quite some time, and Aaron’s hands map out the little fabric that clings to Katelyn’s skin, until they’re both sweaty and panting.

“I want you to fuck me right here.”  
Katelyn pulls on the waistband of Aaron’s sweats, taunting him forward. 

“Right here?”, he asks, just to make her say it again. He won’t even attempt to open this bra; it looks far too complicated. Instead, he just mouthes over the top of her breats, making her sigh and push her hands into his hair. 

“Fuck me right here, babe.”, she repeats, and there’s a lovely little hitch in her breath.  
Right when Aaron is about to ask how she wants it, she turns in his arms, putting her hands down on the kitchen counter, essentially bending over. 

How is he supposed to keep up with a woman like this? 

“Come on.”, she urges. “You can slap my butt if you want.” 

Aaron does not slap her butt. 

He does, however, make her come until the lacey red panties are sopping wet on the floor.


	9. Day 10: Hair pulling (Kandreil)

“Your hair is getting too long. You should cut it.” 

“No it’s not, Kevin. And I won’t.” 

“If you’d just cut it off, you wouldn’t need that dumb bandana anymore.”

“Maybe I like that dumb bandana?”

“Shut up, both of you.” Andrew blows a breath of smoke out of their dorm window. 

He’s sitting on the desk again, smoking, while Kevin and Neil are lounging on opposite sides of Neil’s bed with Kevin’s laptop in the middle, legs tangled. 

“I’m just saying. The hair’s super impractical for Exy-”

“Not everything is about Exy, Kevin.” Andrew shoots them both a cool look and gets two absolutely stunned looks back. Fucking junkies. He stubs out his cigarette and slowly swings his legs off the desk to stand. Their eyes follow him as he saunters to the bed. Neil looks like he knows what’s coming, or at least has an inkling, because his position eases and his aghast expression relaxes.

“Yes or no?”, Andrew asks when he’s right in front of Neil.

Kevin looks like a deer in the headlights right now, as if he has no idea what’s happening. He should really know his boyfriends better. 

“Yes!”, Neil breathes. Before he can move, Andrew shoves his hand into the mop of curls on Neil’s head and pulls, using it to drag Neil towards him until Neil’s face is smushed into Andrew’s hip.

Andrew can actually hear Kevin swallow, and shoots him a look. Kevin’s green eyes dart up and down between Andrew’s face and Neil, who’s half-kneeling on the bed now and nosing at the waistband of Andrew’s sweatpants, Andrew’s hand still firmly holding him by his hair.

“Not everything is about Exy.”, Andrew repeats. Sometimes, this sentence needs reinforcement. “Kevin.”, he says, and Kevin quickly nods like a nervous student.

Meanwhile, Neil has grown impatient in Andrew’s iron grip and is squirming, pawing at the covers and mewling softly. 

Andrew uses his grip on Neil’s hair to pull him back a little, just enough that Neil can tilt his head to look up at him, blue eyes shining with want. He parts his lips and licks over the lower one, a challenge, an invite.   
“Yes or no?”, Andrew asks again, and Neil’s “Yes!” is out before Andrew can even finish his sentence. 

Bless his sweatpants; they’re so easy to pull down with only one free hand.  
Meanwhile, Kevin just sits and watches, wide-eyed. Andrew can see the bulge of his crotch, though, and the way a blush spreads high on Kevin’s chiselled cheekbones. 

When Neil takes Andrew into his mouth, Kevin lets out a raspy breath. 

Andrew fixes his gaze on him and catches him squirming, eyes glued to Neil. Andrew makes sure to control the way Neil moves with the hand in his hair, pulling and pushing, and Neil goes pliant, letting Andrew guide him, softly humming around him. 

Andrew keeps it up until Neil is panting, Andrew himself is close and Kevin has a little wet spot on his crotch from watching. 

Only then does he pull back Neil, whose lips are swollen and red by now. There’s a string of pre-come sticking to his lower lip. 

While Andrew holds Neil there, he gives Kevin another pointed look.   
“The hair stays.”

Kevin nods, quick and eager, still looking like he’s about to drool any second. Neil lets out a breathless little laugh. 

Andrew hopes to a god he doesn’t believe in that the point has been received. 

He sticks out his other hand in Kevin’s general direction and snaps his fingers once. That seems to pull Kevin out of his stupor long enough to press out a disgruntled “I’m not a dog.”, which loses a lot of its argumentative force when he leans in anyways, nestling his cheek into Andrew’s palm. 

Andrew ignores the irrelevant bickering. “Now get along, you two.” 

They do.

With his dick in the middle. 

When Andrew watches Neil and Kevin kiss after, both with his come on their lips and chins, he wishes every argument between them could be settled as easily.


	10. Day 12: Costumes (pynch)

“This feels like the start of a shitty joke.”, Ronan comments, righting his black hat. It’s adorned with a feather, one of Chainsaw’s, and probably the only item of clothing Ronan is wearing right now that’s not made of polyester. 

“Shut up.”, Adam grinds out between his teeth. He can’t keep the grin off his face, though. He’s so glad they’ve made it up to his dorm room; looking at Ronan in this ridiculous halloween costume is really testing his patience. Who came up with leggings for pants? Adam is pretty sure that’s not historically accurate for a pirate.   
Before Ronan can say anything else, Adam grabs him by the flaps of his collar and pushes him against the nearest wall. Not that there are many free walls in his tiny dorm room.

“Yeehaw, cowboy.”, Ronan drawls, smirking still, but now Adam can see that certain gleam in his eyes. 

“We’re not roleplaying, Ronan.”, Adam grins and then shoves his thigh between Ronan’s. That usually makes him shut up. 

It does, now. Ronan stutters for a second before actually, finally, keeping his mouth shut. There’s a blush spreading on his cheeks. 

Adam hikes his thigh higher. The leggings have another advantage: Adam can feel Ronan very well through the thin fabric. 

The idea hits Adam like a brick. It’s one of those that give him goosebumps and make his dick twitch in his pants, delightfully naughty and hot as hell.

He pushes against Ronan, against and up, pressing his chest to Ronan’s, and grabs one of Ronan’s thighs with his hands. 

Ronan yelps and his hands fly to Adam’s shoulders for leverage. “What the fuck are you doing, Parrish?”, he hisses, but it comes out just breathless enough for Adam to know that Ronan is okay with this. 

“These fucking leggings.” Adam hikes Ronan’s leg up higher. 

“You like them?” The blush on Ronan’s cheeks has spread a little. Adam would start wars for this blush.

“Fuck yeah.”

Ronan presses forward, against Adam’s thigh. Adam snakes his other hand around him and gives his ass a healthy squeeze, eliciting a sharp inhale. Like this, he can guide Ronan’s hips, forward and back, until they grind together perfectly.

Adam’s jeans are much thicker, but once they’re found their rhythm, it feels pretty good. Dry-humping sounds pretty lame, Adam thinks, but it’s really not. Really. Especially with those leggings involved.

Ronan’s fingers flex around Adam’s shoulders but stay there, all good and proper, while words escape his lips that are anything but good and proper. Adam turns his head to the side and mouthes at Ronan’s thumb. 

When Ronan’s breath speeds up and he’s starting to push against Adam more urgently, Adam know he’s gonna be there soon. Adam’s own cock is hard, straining against his jeans, but this isn’t enough fraction to make him come any time soon. 

When he lets go off Ronan’s leg, creating a little more space between them, Ronan lets out a complaining little huff. “What the fuck, Parrish?” 

Adam just smirks, and shoves his hand in between them, grabbing Ronan’s hard dick through the thin fabric unceremoniously. 

Ronan lets out a startled, but intrigued “Hah” when Adam starts stroking him, and then very quickly goes back to swearing under his breath. 

Adam loves how this feels: how Ronan squirms and pants, how he twitches and throbs in his hand, and how Adam’s name falls from his lips in between various curses. He also likes the idea of Ronan coming into his pants any second. 

When Ronan grabs Adam by the back of his neck and pulls him in for a kiss Adam knows it’s time. A second later, Ronan moans against his lips and Adam can feel him twitch under his palm. Hot, sticky wetness quickly spreads through the fabric as Ronan slumps against the wall behind him.

“Fuck. Shit.” He lets his head fall back, smushing the stupid hat. 

Adam just smirks. 

There’s a long moment in which both of them just breathe, Ronan still clinging to Adam’s shoulders for dear life. 

Then, Adam lifts his hand to Ronan’s mouth. The palm is a little shiny with the come that’s seeped through the leggings. 

“Your turn.”, he says, and then presses his thumb against Ronan bottom lip. Ronan’s mouth opens so easily for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked it, please leave kudos or a comment ♥


	11. Day 13: Distracted Sex (Andreil)

The carpet floor of their dorm isn’t the most comfortable surface to fuck on, but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. And after Andrew found Neil naked, hard and slightly confused after taking a shower, there wasn’t really much time to move to the bed. 

Andrew is pretty sure they’ll both end up with rug burn on several places of their bodies. Worth it, though. 

They just started having sex- as in, penetrative anal sex, and things are getting slightly out of hand. In the best way possible, though; however, it’s becoming hard for both of them to keep their thoughts straight in class or while training. 

Right now, Neil is riding Andrew. Who knew this position could be this fucking nice? Andrew, so far, has only ever fucked his previous partners doggy or missionary; easier to hold or tie down their hands like that. 

But as usual, everything is different with Neil.

He keeps his hands behind his back or on his own thighs when Andrew doesn’t want to be touched. Today, though, they rest on Andrew’s chest. Neil has recently developed a strange obsession with Andrew’s pecs, and it gives them great leverage for thrusting. 

“Fuck- Andrew-”, Neil pants, quietly, pushing it out between his teeth. They’re trying to be at least somewhat quiet. 

Andrew’s own hands are planted on Neil’s ass, squeezing and guiding him, but also holding on for more efficient thrusting. 

“S-slow down- you’ll make me come-”, Neil whispers, eyes screwed shut. His hard cock is leaking onto Andrew’ stomach. 

Andrew himself isn’t that far behind, but today Neil is especially responsive, and so he does slow down a little. 

“Andrew...”, Neil whimpers again. “So good...” There’s a bead of sweat running down the side of his neck, and Andrew arches up to lick it off, eliticing a satisfying little “Fuck!” from Neil. 

Andrew speeds up again, thrusting harder, making obscene noises echo through the room, mixing with Neil’s soft keening breaths and Andrew’s own hard exhales- and yeah, this is good, this is going to make-

“Neil? Are you in there? We have to go, we need to be early for practice today!” Kevin’s voice coming from outside the locked door makes them both jump, Andrew’s dick almost slipping out of Neil’s ass.

Neil’s fingertips dig into Andrew’s chest; his mouth opens uselessly, unable to form an answer as he quickly sits back down and makes Andrew sink all the way into him again; Andrew wraps his hand around the base of Neil’s dick to keep him from coming and then shouts: “Fuck off, Kevin!”

There’s a moment of silence in which Andrew swears he’s going to strangle Kevin for real this time. 

“Are you two having sex in there?!” Kevin sounds less shocked and more angry. “We have practice in fifteen minutes!” 

“Go away!” Neil has obviously found his voice again, even though it’s hoarse and a little pressed. 

“You need to take Exy more serious again!”, Kevin shouts back through the door. No, Andrew thinks, strangling won’t do it. Stabbing. A nice, efficient stabbing in the kidneys, maybe. 

“Kevin I swear to god, if you don’t fuck off right now-” Neil’s voice falters when he unintentionally moves on top of Andrew. 

However, that gives Andrew an idea. “Let’s make him go away. Yes or no?”, he asks, quietly, so only Neil can hear. Neil shoots him a slightly confused look, but nods. “Yeah.”

“-all you two do is fuck! You need to get your shit together, Neil-”, Kevin is talking himself into a rage outside their door; Andrew ignores him, and starts thrusting again. The first thrust makes Neil yelp quietly, bracing himself on Andrew’s chest again, but then his eyes light up in understanding. 

“Drown him out.”, Andrew says, and he’s glad that Neil leans forward to give him a quick, mischievous kiss, because he can barely keep his smirk off his face.

And fuck, Neil does.

The first moan is quiet, low, coming slowly. The second one is louder, and makes Kevin halt in his tirade about how Exy is more important than, well, basically everything.

Andrew thrusts harder again, and starts stroking Neil with the hand that’s still on his dick anyway.

“Hmm, fuck, Andrew-”, Neil moans, and this time, he sounds straight like out of some porno. 

In the hallway, Kevin scoffs. “Very mature!”

“Oh- God- Andrew!” Neil starts to meet Andrew’s thrusts now, and Andrew thinks this isn’t acting anymore. Neil clenches, and Andrew grunts unintentionally in response, which makes Neil’s eyes fly open. 

He does it again. Andrew slaps his ass in retaliation, and then thrusts harder.

Outside, Kevin has clearly, finally had enough. “You’re childish and unprofessional!” is the last thing they hear before his stomping, angry footsteps are moving away from the bedroom.

“Fucking finally.”, Andrew grinds out, wraps his arms around Neil and flips them over unceremoniously, making Neil yelp and hold on to his shoulders.

They come at the same time a few moments later, Andrew jackhammering Neil into the dorm floor. 

 

Turns out Kevin caught a ride with Matt to court. He’s visibly angry when he sees them, but he doesn’t look either of them in the eyes. Andrew makes sure to stare him down anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please consider leaving kudos or a comment if you liked it ♥


	12. Day 15: Overstimulation (kevineil)

“Harder!”

Kevin was writhing on the bed, arching his back, his long legs spasming around Neil’s hips, pulling Neil in. 

There was sweat dripping down Neil’s hair, running over his temples and his chest and his back, and his arms were starting to hurt.

Kevin was, in simple words, a needy bitch in bed.   
And whilst that was VERY fun a lot of the time, this was exhausting. No wonder Andrew was so buff. This was a whole workout. 

Neil braced his hands on both sides of Kevin’s head, and just drove his hips forward, hard and deep.   
And fucking finally, Kevin came, moaning, a hand on his own cock, shooting his load across his chest so hard that a little bit of it hit his chin. 

As Kevin was coming down from his high, Neil slowed down his own thrusts. He hadn’t come yet, all the physical excertion keeping him from reaching that point of no return.

“You done, too?”, Kevin asked, his voice slurred.

Neil simply grunted in response, relaxing his arms a little before slowly starting to thrust again, making Kevin yelp softly. 

“Not done.”, Neil pressed out between clenched teeth, speeding up to a comfortable pace. It was clear that Kevin hadn’t expected this, but was not against it. What had been deep moans turned into soft huffs of breath, and the deep blush across his torso stayed. 

His hands, which had been by his sides before, went to Neil’s shoulders, holding on, and soon after, his legs curled around Neil’s ass again. His moans turned shorted, more breathless, until they were little whimpers. Neil knew Andrew liked those, and he could see the appeal. 

“Neil-” Kevin choked on his own word; good. “Fuck, Neil, I can’t- Can’t take it much longer-” 

His voice sounded strained, and there was a little trail of saliva running out the corner of his mouth, but his arms and legs gripped Neil, pulling him in still; Neil didn’t stop. Their “safeword” was simply No, and Kevin had not said that yet. 

He felt himself get closer; especially as Kevin clenched harder and started writhing again. When Neil righted himself a little for better leverage, he could see that Kevin was already half-hard again, the head of his cock a deep, velvet red. Neil, for a moment, couldn’t resist the temptation and reached between them, running his thumb over the still-wet slit. 

Kevin whined, loud and surprised, twitching hard. He let out a drawn-out “Fuuuuuck...”, arching off the bed-

Neil grabbed Kevin’s legs, bracing himself against his thighs, and then fucked thrust again- once, twice, three times- until he felt his lower abdomen clench and tingle, felt his spine set on fire-

He came, pushing deep into Kevin, whose mewls and begging and praise fell from wet, puffy lips.

-

“We’re switching next time.”

“Fuck off, like you didn’t enjoy it.”

“Won’t be enjoying the sore arms tomorrow.”

“Told you to work them out more.” 

“Fuck off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think :)


	13. Day 17: Seduction (Pynch)

Ronan was a man with a plan.

A man with a plan and a boyfriend who was currently very focused on the old, run-down Jeep they’d purchased recently.

So focused that it seemed like he forgot that there was someone else who needed attention. 

Ronan had tried it all; sitting it out, just waiting (made him grumpy), acting grumpy (made him feel guilty), making dumb jokes about how he wished he was a car so Adam would examine him like that (made him feel stupid and weird).

After that, Ronan had run out of ideas. But not for long.

If Adam didn’t get the hint, Ronan would just have to up his game. And boy, was he determined. That was a thing that happened after over a week without sex, apparently. 

First of all: clothing.   
He felt weird making the decision. But he also wanted Adam to notice him, and thus, he picked something Adam always seemed to like: a tank top with particularly low neckline and a pair of jeans that were on the tighter side. Boots to go with. He also put on a spritz of cologne for good measure, feeling stupid all the while. 

Second of all: timing.  
Adam had already been working on the car for a few hours when Ronan decided to strike. He assumed the possibility of Adam rejecting him because he wasn’t done yet was smaller that way.

Third of all: ...well. Ronan wasn’t quite sure.   
He found himself standing in the doorway of the barn that had been turned into Adam’s impromptu workshop, just staring at his boyfriend’s back, watching muscles ripple under a worn-out, dirty t-shirt. Loud country music was blaring from a radio in the corner, something about a lady putting poison in her husband’s dinner. Maybe that was a bad omen. Maybe Ronan should just go, this was stupid, fucking stupid-

“You gon’ come in or not?”, Adam asked without turning around, making Ronan jump. 

“How the fuck did you hear me?”, he quickly asked, approaching nontheless. The vague scent of sweat and gasoline hung in the air, drowining out Ronan’s perfume and making him want to lick the back of Adam’s neck.

Instead, he just stood by Adam’s side, peeking into the open hood of the disemboweled car. 

“Dunno. Just felt you I guess. Cabeswater stuff.” Adam gave Ronan a glance, and Ronan had to put a hand on the car to hold on to something when the little smirk on Adam’s face hit him.

They stood there in silence for a long moment, Adam working, Ronan watching his nimble fingers push, prod and rub. He could slowly feel himself harden in his jeans. What a pathetic asshole he was.

“You need anything?”, Adam asked after a little more time, looking up at Ronan again. There was a grease stain on his cheek.

“You.”   
It just fell from Ronan’s lips. Adam made him stupid; stupid horny, stupid in love. Stupid in general, even more than he was anyway. 

One of those sand-colored brows went up, and pink lips curled into a smirk.   
“What?”

Ronan quickly shook his head; panic was rising in his chest. He couldn’t do this, this wasn’t him, this was a huge fucking mistake.   
He turned on his heels and stormed away, towards the door. 

“Wait.”   
Behind him, the hood of the Jeep slammed shut, and Ronan froze in his steps. He should just go, should just leave Adam to it, to his fucking precious car that he liked better than Ronan anyways- how could he not, after all? Ronan was a fucking mess-

“Ro. Come back here.”   
Ronan turned.  
Adam was leaning against the Jeep, ankles crossed, posture relaxed, dirty hands resting on the edge of the hood.  
“Come.”, he urged again.

Ronan did, until he stood right in front of Adam again.   
Helpless. 

“What do you need?”, Adam asked, gently but with a certain intractability to his words. 

Ronan couldn’t say it.  
Instead, he ran his tongue over the inside of his teeth.

Adam inclined his head.  
“D’you need some lovin’?”

The unclipped accent eased Ronan a little, and the words tugged on the corner of his mouth. He nodded. That, he could do.

Adam grinned, reaching out, hooking his index fingers into Ronan’s belt loops. “You could’ve just said.”

Ronan shook his head.   
“Need... more.” His voice sounded small all of a sudden. He wished it would sound as confident as Adam’s. 

“More, huh.”   
Adam’s hands went from his waistband to his hips, and then around, cupping his ass.

Ronan melted into the touch. 

Adam kissed him. Ronan kissed back, melting some more.   
“Like that?”, Adam asked after a while, breath ghosting over Ronan’s lips.

Ronan hummed softly. He pressed himself forward, his hips against Adam’s. They were both hard, and knowing that Adam was, too, made Ronan even harder. 

Adam’s hands were wandering now, making Ronan shudder as they smeared grease all over his clothes and skin. Adam shoved them down the low neckline of Ronan’s tank top, finding his nipples and pinching.   
Ronan groaned, and kissed Adam a little harder.

 

They did it with Ronan bent forward over the Jeep, hands splayed out over the hood, leaving dirty fingerprints and drool behind as Adam fucked him from behind, holding him in place by his hips. 

When Ronan came, shooting his load across the moss green aluminium, he couldn’t help but feel like things were right again, even though his plan hadn’t worked quite like he’d anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving kudos or a comment ♥


	14. Day 22: Impact Play (Nerik)

Erik has nice hands.

Strong.

Big. 

Nicky’s own hands aren’t exactly small, either, but when Erik’s fingers thread through his, Nicky can feel the callouses and muscles from rock climbing there. 

Nicky really likes Erik’s hands, especially on his skin. 

 

Especially when they leave bruises behind, a reminder that they were there, that they touched Nicky, and also a reminder about how Nicky is allowed to do whatever he wants with his own body, as long as it feels good. As long as it feels good, it’s love, no matter if gay or straight.   
And for Nicky, with Erik, everything feels good, because Erik knows his Nicky, knows what he can take. 

“I want you to count.”, Erik says after Nicky has made himself comfortable over his lap. 

“As always.”, Nicky says with a bit of snark that masks the excited tremble in his voice. 

“Don’t get cocky with my, mister.” Nicky can hear the smile in Erik’s voice. One of these beautiful hands starts to rub over Nicky’s ass, and if he wasn’t already hard, he’d be by now. 

The first slap doesn’t come entirely unexpected, but makes Nicky jump nevertheless. It stings, but Erik rubs over the skin, gently soothing the worst of it. 

“Eins.”, Nicky says, counting in german, just because he wants to. Erik laughs lowly over him. 

 

“Good.”, Erik praises, and then, the next slap makes Nicky hiss through his teeth. He will never stop being fascinated about how fucking hot something so painful can be. 

“Zwei. You can go harder, babe.”

“Can I?”, Erik asks, innocently, and Nicky immediately regrets it. 

The next slap is hard enough to make Nicky flinch. When he relaxes, his cock throbs, though. 

“Shh...” Erik presses his palm against the stinging part of Nicky’s ass, right on top of his thigh. “...so ist’s gut. Good boy.”

“Uh-huh...”, Nicky whimpers. He can feel Erik’s bulge press into his thigh, and it’s hot as fuck. He wiggles on it a little, but Erik quicky catches on and holds him, hand gripping hard on his lower back.

“No distractions, babe.” 

The next one stings a little less. 

 

Nicky gets all the way to 23 before he has to give up, a whimpering, crying mess, leaking pre-come all over Erik’s jeans. 

“Erik-”

And Erik hoists him up, manhandling him into his lap, making sure not to hurt his red, swollen ass as he wraps his arms around him. 

“Shh, Schatz... so good, did so well for me, didn’t you?”

Nicky nods; there’s tears clinging to his cheeks, and saliva clinging to his lips, and his brain is so, so wonderfully empty right now. 

“I’m so proud of you, baby, you’ve never made it through this many... gut gemacht...” Erik kisses his cheekbones and the tip of his nose, and Nicky wants to melt. He nuzzles his face into the crook of Erik’s neck, inhaling his scent. 

“Such a good job, so good for me...”, he praises, still, and every word makes warmth fizzle through Nicky. 

“I think you deserve a reward for this, Schatz...”, Erik says after a while filled with more kisses. 

Nicky nods weakly. 

 

When Erik takes him on his back, their eyes meeting, hands linked, and Erik tells him how much he loves him in not just one, but two languages, Nicky knows it’s true. 

Erik loves him. 

Like no-one else.


	15. 19. Formal Wear (jerejean)

Jean is a beautiful man. Jeremy knows this. Oh, and how he knows. 

The christmas banquet is torture. 

Jeremy feels bad for it, with this being a very hard night for Jean, but he can’t help it: he stares. A lot. 

Tonight, Jean is in a storm grey suit with a white dress shirt and a sea green tie (no black, no red), and his hair falls into his face losely, his soft french curls framing it. He used to always slick it back for the banquet. 

Not anymore.

Jeremy shouldn’t feel this bad for staring.   
The thing is, they’ve only just established that they’re interested in each other. It took Jean almost a year to settle in with the Trojans, and even though their mutual feelings for each other have been established (in a very emotional conversation involving a very big kettle of tea), Jeremy doesn’t want Jean to feel pressured. On one hand, Jeremy is glad they’ve cleared the air, and of course he’s ecstatic about Jean’s feeling for him, but on the other hand, the whole damn thing is one big insecurity show. 

“Here, have a drink.” Sara slams down a glass of punch in front of him on the table. “You’re obviously thirsty.” 

Jeremy can feel his cheeks starting to burn under the freckles. “Am not.”

“Sure are. You’re looking at him like he’s a popsicle you want to lick very desperately.”

“Sara!”, Laila hisses from Jeremy’s other side. 

“Just the truth.” Alvarez lifts her hands in a dismissive gesture.

“...I’m fucked.” Jeremy barely resists the urge to drop his head onto the table. 

“By whom?” Jean’s quiet, accented voice catches Jeremy by surprise. 

“No-one!”, he squeaks, and then kicks Sara, who’s started laughing a dirty laugh, under the table. 

“Pity.”, Jean says before turning away from the table and starting into the general direction of the PSU team. 

“Aw, honey, do you need to lie down?”, Sara asks. 

Jeremy really wants to strangle her right now.

-

They’re staying at a hotel (the Foxes hosted tonight), and even though Jeremy is used to rooming with Jean, this feels different. 

He lies in the dark, staring at the ceiling, listening to the water run in the bathroom. His own suit has been discarded, looking vaguely spooky as it hangs on the closet door. 

Jeremy feels restless inside. 

A little horny, yes, but mostly... emotionally restless.

This thing with Jean. 

It’s going to ruin him. 

Jeremy wants nothing more than to kiss Jean, hold him, at all times. He wants more, too, but that, he tells himself, is absolutely off the table for now. 

He just wishes his body would understand that, too. Especially when Jean comes out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist, hair still dripping wetly onto his shoulders.

Jean has never been cagey about his body. No time for shame in the Nest. 

He shoots Jeremy a smile. “I thought you would be sleeping.” 

Jeremy just smiles back and shakes his head. “...can’t.”

“Why not?” Jean turns his back on Jeremy and drops the fucking towel. Jeremy quickly looks away, staring at the ceiling, body burning. 

“Dunno.”

He can hear Jean step into fresh underwear, pulling it up, and then into his pyjama pants. Jeremy assumes it’s safe to look over to him again. 

It’s really not.

Jean looks way too adorable in the labrador-patterned pyjama sweats the team gave him for his last birthday. The fact that he’s still shirtless doesn’t exactly help. 

Jean lingers there, between their beds, insecurity ghosting over his usually so stony face. He lifts his hand, scratching at the back of his neck.

“...do you... can...je voudrais- I mean, I’d like to...” He drops the hand from his neck and vaguely gestures towards Jeremy’s bed. 

Jeremy, a little spark lighting up his heart, immediately nods and moves over. “Of course!” 

Jean’s relieved smile is beautiful when he climbs into bed next to Jeremy.   
For a moment, they lie next to each other awkwardly, both of them rigid and a little shy. 

“D’you wanna..?” Jeremy half-turns to Jean, opening his arms, but at the same time, Jean leans over and kisses him. 

Oh. Okay then. 

Jeremy kisses him back, and having Jean so close to him, under his covers, is just the nicest thing that has happened all night. 

When they break the kiss a few moments later, Jean pulls back with a smile and pink cheeks. “...I wanted to do this since I saw you in your suit.” 

Jeremy laughs, resisting the urge to cover his face with his hands. “I felt the same about you in your suit! Got me distracted all night.” 

“Really?”, Jean asks. He leans closer, and then he’s suddenly kissing Jeremy’s neck and Jeremy is tipping his head to the side and closing his eyes and- 

“Jean... we don’t have to-” It’s so hard to gently put his hands on Jean’s chest, but Jeremy does it anyways.

Jean leans back, and levels his grey eyes on Jeremy. They’re a little hooded and Jeremy loves how there’s no dark circles under them anymore. 

“I am not made of glass, you know.”, he says. “We can do these things. I will not break, I promise.” 

Jeremy feels himself melt a little. Jean’s voice is so low and close, it’s so intimate, and his french accent feels like warm water on Jeremy’s skin. His hands still rest on Jean’s chest. 

“...I don’t want to... hurt you like..they did.”, he says, and it’s only a whisper. 

“You won’t. Not ever. You’re too good.” Jean leans forward again, offering his lips, waiting for Jeremy to meet him halfway. “Jere.”, he adds, and it sounds like ‘cher’. 

“You can always... always tell me...when to stop.”, Jeremy whispers, and then he gives in, leaning forward and kissing Jean.

 

They make out for a while, and it becomes steamier and steamier, and it’s so nice. Jeremy wonders when the last time he made out with someone like this had been.

He’s hard, after a while, of course, but so is Jean, and then Jean pulls him into his lap, and Jeremy can fully feel him, pressed against his inner thigh as he straddles him. 

“Jean...”, he breathes against Jean’s lips, hands feeling like they are glued to Jean’s chest. 

“Can I-” Jean’s hands, having rested on Jeremy’s back until now, slowly start to travel downwards. Jeremy nods quickly, and then bites his lower lip when Jean’s big hands find his ass, squeezing just a little. 

“Move, please-”, Jean whispers, and Jeremy can feel a gently push in Jean’s hands, guiding him- and he lets it happen, slowly starts grinding forward, his own clothed erection rubbing against Jean’s. 

He feels like a teenager, but in the best of ways. 

It doesn’t take very long for either of them to start panting, for their kisses to turn more and more desperate. Jeremy is close, which should be embarrassing since he is about to come into his pants like a sixteen year old teenager having his first sexual experience, but isn’t, because he can feel that Jean isn’t far behind him. 

“Jere... ouai...merde...” Jean breaks the kiss, and his head falls back against the headboard, eyes closed, brows drawn together. It’s the most beautiful expression Jeremy has ever seen on him. 

It’s Jean who comes first, french curses falling from his lips, but when Jeremy feels him twitch against him, even through two layers of fabric, he’s done for.

 

Afterwards, Jeremy lies in Jean’s arms, limp, sated. Jean is warm and big and he’s holding Jeremy so nicely, it’s almost enough to distract him from the uncomfortable wet stain spreading between them.

“I liked this.”, Jean whispers eventually. The way he said it feels strangely... holy. 

“Me, too. ...but I nead a shower now.”, Jeremy replies with a soft laugh. “Are you okay?”

“I am.”, Jean says, and Jeremy can hear the smile in his voice. “Kiss me before you go shower.”

Jeremy does.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and/or a comment if you liked it ♥


End file.
